Trust
by Rachel-1994
Summary: G.U.N suspects that one of their teams is doing something without authorization. Amy keeps disappearing, and when she is around she's always busy. Sonic is worried about her, but can't help but wonder if it's because of what he did?, are they connected?
1. Let Yourself Go

So here it is. My new story. Enjoy. R&R

* * *

**Let Yourself Go.**

"Are you sure you want to do this? I understand if it's something you're uncomfortable with, and I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't think you could do it. Anyone else I think would have been too obvious."

"It's okay. I want to do anything I can to help."

"It's going to be a long process. So far we have a target of having it ready to start in about three years. This gives us time to sort out every single detail, really we need it. If you think it's too long then I can hopefully find someone else, although I'd rather not have to."

"No, I'll do it. This is what I need I think. If anything it will help me to forget everything. Maybe give me a new outlook on how I treat other people, in reaction to how they treat me."

"You've got a lot of growing up to do over the next few years, and I think, going by what you've just said, that you will do this with ease. Are you sure you're ready? I don't want us to get half way through this for someone to back out. If you're in, you're in for the long haul."

"I'm ready. I think my life changed last week. Maybe for the better, maybe not. All I know is that it's given me a new outlook on life. Fairy tales and dreams are useless. They're nothing compared to reality. I've been waiting for something to happen for too long. I've been keeping myself from other people just for _him_. It's not worth it. Why shouldn't I do this? It will help me to interact with new people and keep me from seeing _him._ I'd rather do this, than spend my life wasting my time on _him_."

"

I'm proud of you."

"Don't be. It's not my choice that I've changed. If _he _hadn't have done what _he_ did, I'd probably be wandering around somewhere on my own, wondering when my dreams will come true. I know now that they won't. I thank _him_for that. I have an idea of how my life really should go. I'm gonna take life by the horns and ride it. I just need someone to teach me how to do that. Will you help me?"

"I thought you'd never ask. You're in for a rough time. I'm your friend but you need to learn to stand on your own two feet. If you get hurt, or lost or anything, you find your own way out of it. I'll help you, by not helping you."

"I'd like that. I can't think of anything worse than having to be saved. No more. I am no longer a target. I am a shooter."

"Good. I had hoped you'd be on board! We start next week. I suggest you prepare for hard work; training, planning, and working with people who you wouldn't normally be allies with. It's all going to be a bit strange, which is why we've given ourselves such a long time span to get everything sorted. All we need now is you."

"I understand. It's going to take me a while to get used to it, but three years is a long time. I reckon we can be ready by then. Besides, even after that it's going to be a big step from planning it all to actually doing it. Getting to a point where we can take it all down is going to take a good couple of months. Trust isn't something that I can see being given out easily. Especially considering who it is we're dealing with. It's not trust they would want."

"I also suggest you find a way to explain to everyone why you're not going to be around as much. I'm hardly ever around anyway, so I'm safe, but they cannot find out. It is essential that this is kept strictly between those involved. The authorities won't give us the permission we need to do it, so we're taking it into our own hands. If they find out, we're dead."

"To be honest, I doubt anyone would care. I'll just say I've got myself a job or something to save some people asking. Other than that, I bet I could talk my way out of anything else. Besides, deception is part of what I do now. So really, it's part of my training. Don't worry about me. I won't let you down. If anything, I'll let myself down if I do. This is just what I need. A challenge and a change."

"Thursday. One week."

"I'll be ready. I promise."

"I'll meet you at the train station, save anyone seeing us together in town. See you then." He stood up and she smiled to herself.

"Thank you."

He left.

* * *

Sorry that it's short guys, but it is just a prologue :) Hope you liked!


	2. Pink

Chapter 2 :D R&R please! Enjoy.

* * *

**Pink.**

Sonic was sat in a tree. It was your typical peaceful, sunny day, and he was relaxing in the shade of a big tree outside Tails' workshop. He was content. The birds seemed happy, chirping away in their little nests. The sun was bright and due to no wind, it was a warm day. Not too warm but just right. Everything was perfect. Eggman hadn't been seen in weeks, though it was probably because he was coming up with some pointless plan that wouldn't work, Sonic didn't mind. Not on a day like today.

Well, it was perfect until he saw a pink bird land on the branch he was resting on. He watched it land and stare at him, contemplating if he were a threat or not. It decided not, and pecked at the branch a few times before flying off to go and find food somewhere else. Pink. It had to be pink. Sonic sighed as a flash of a memory rushed through his head. He shook it off. _Not now._ He tried to think about something else, but that pink just wouldn't go away. _Think about trees. Trees aren't pink. _No trees were not pink. Sonic thought about trees. Though after thinking about everything he could think of about trees, his mind wandered back to that pink again. Pink.

_"Amy listen to me…" _Sonic squeezed his eyes shut and blocked the rest of that thought coming through. _"I can't do this anymore…" _Clearly it hadn't worked. He shook his head and sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Sighing. Why? Was it guilt? Maybe. His perfect day had been ruined. Because of a bird. Because of a pink bird. So why shouldn't he sigh? Sonic ran his hands down his face and decided that sitting in a tree thinking about things that happened weeks ago wasn't going to get him anywhere. He didn't want to think about it, and was going to do whatever to keep his mind from dwelling on it.

Sonic hopped down from the tree and stretched. He heard a faint clanging sound in the distance; Tails must be working on something. He probably wouldn't want to be bothered. So what could Sonic do now? He couldn't go and talk to Tails. He'd go and see Knuckles but he always seemed to be busy with Rouge these days. Sonic chuckled to himself, remembering his last encounter with the two. Rouge had embarrassed the red hot-head, who was too stubborn to admit he liked her company when around other people. Shadow… no. No one had seen Shadow in weeks, and when they did see him it was only a brief encounter. He liked time to himself. Cream? No that's a bit weird…

Amy? Sonic's face dropped at the thought. There's that pink again. _Amy probably wouldn't want to see me anyway. She hasn't shown herself since… _Sonic's thought trailed off. Come to think of it, Sonic hadn't even heard anyone mention anything about Amy since that day. She hadn't been round to see Tails, and whenever Cream had come to see Tails, she had never mentioned Amy. Had Amy been avoiding them all? If so, was it because of him? He let out another sigh. More frustrated this time. He had to talk to her at some point. They couldn't go around avoiding each other forever. They were still friends... right?

Maybe he should go see her. Just to check if she's okay? But what if she didn't want to be seen? What if she actually hated him? Sonic looked at the floor and kicked a stone near his foot. "Why do I feel so bad about this?!"

"Bad about what Sonic?"

Sonic jumped at the voice. It had come from behind him. He turned around and saw Rouge walking out from behind the trees. "Oh Rouge! Nothing, just thinking to myself about something. It's not important. What brings you here? I'd have thought you'd be on Angel Island annoying Knuckles."

"I have a job you know Sonic. I don't just spend my days annoying Knuckles. I'm just here because I was wondering if any of you guys had seen Amy lately?"

Sonic winced at the question. Just when he thought that something would take his mind off of her, and she was brought up again. "To be honest with you I haven't seen Amy in weeks."

"Oh darn."

"She hasn't been around in a while… let's go and ask Tails. He might know." Sonic started walking towards Tails' garage, but Rouge stopped him.

"Oh no, it's okay! I just wanted to congratulate her is all. If you see her could you maybe pass the message on for me?"

"Well sure, but congratulate her on what?"

"Didn't you hear? She got a job! And quite a bloody good one as well! She's now an assistant for some director of some electronics company. Between you and me, it's quite good pay. Plus, on top of it all, she's getting a complimentary smart phone, so she can keep her appointments and stuff all in one place, a brand new state of the art laptop with accessories like memory sticks and junk, plus all electronics made by that company she can get for free. I wish I worked for that guy."

Sonic couldn't quite comprehend what he was hearing. Amy had a job and hadn't told anyone? Except Shadow?! Why the hell had she only told Shadow?

"Wait, Amy has a job?"

"Yeah! She came round to Tails' a few weeks ago when I think you were late. Somehow you were late. Anyway, she said she couldn't stay because she had to go and buy some clothes and stuff because she was starting a new job the next week. She had wanted to keep it on the down low until she knew if she had got the job or not, but luckily they really liked her and she had it. I guess by the time you got there we all forgot to tell you… we figured after what happened…"

"Don't go there please."

"Sorry. But yeah Shadow was at G.U.N headquarters a few days later and said he'd bumped into her in town, and she told him all these details. I guess she would want to keep stuff like that to herself, she hates showing off."

"Oh… Well if I see her… If… Then I'll tell her you were looking for her. But don't count on me catching her before you."

"Sonic, if you're this bummed out about it then go and talk to her!"

"I can't!" He hadn't meant to shout. It shocked the both of them. "I can't Rouge. I think she genuinely hates me. I've never seen so much anger from her before. I knew she had temper but she genuinely scared me. I didn't expect her to flip out; I thought she'd take it okay. I was just trying to protect her."

"I don't think she took it that way Sonic."

"She wouldn't let me explain! I tried to tell her why but she just got angrier at me! I haven't seen her since. I think she's avoiding me."

"I'd avoid you if you'd have done that to me." Silence fell between the two. Sonic was looking at the floor.

"I don't know what to do."

"Talk to her Sonic. Just go and talk to her."

"I can't find her! She's never in and I never see her about anywhere. She stopped taking my calls days ago."

"Well she does have a job now Sonic, I think she works most days, and when she's not at work her boss could call her at any time and ask her to organise something or help him with something. It's pretty full on. But I think this is good for her."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"It will give her something to do with her life."

"Oh great." Sonic was so blunt, and Rouge's expression changed to one of annoyance and confusion.

"I thought you'd be happy about this? Isn't this what you wanted? Now she won't be around all the time. Maybe she did this to give you what you wanted? Did you ever think about that?"

"I'm not so sure Rouge. She was angry. She said she would prove me wrong… and I'm really worried about what proving me wrong could involve. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Sonic, don't think too much into this. She's got herself a cushy job and you're the only one who doesn't seem happy for her."

"I'm happy for her! It's not that job I'm down about. I'm just… I thought she'd see it as her 'hero' protecting her. But instead she pinned me against a wall and said things to me that I didn't think excised in her sweet nature."

"I don't know what to tell you Sonic. You could try and talk to her. If not you might not know where your relationship stands. Even if it was bad… at least you would know and could stop worrying."

"I suppose. Thanks."

"I've got to go, need to be back at work in ten! I'll see you around!" Rouge took off into the sky, and Sonic stared after her until she was gone. He noticed some rain clouds hanging over the forest that were heading his way. _Best go tell Tails to clear all his gear inside. _And so he did. He trudged off towards Tails' workshop to tell him. Sonic's perfect day was going down the drain… What else could go wrong really? He couldn't even go out for a run because the rain would make the pavement slippery and he was bound to have an accident. That had happened way too many times, and he finally learnt his lesson when he collided into a little girl and knocked her flying. Her mother understood of the situation, but he realised that something worse could happen if he wasn't careful. So going for a run in the rain was out of the question unless it was absolutely necessary.

_Great. Now what the hell am I supposed to do?.. Maybe Rouge is wrong. Maybe Amy will come to me? Who am I kidding? She hasn't been around since that day. If she was going to, I think she'd have spoken to me by now. But what if I'm being paranoid and it is just because of her new job? God I hope she's okay…_

XXX

Amy hit the floor with a thud. It was raining heavily and the muddy floor had become slippery. She was covered.

"Don't just try and defend yourself. You have to attack! Think about something that riles you up. Get angry, but not too angry to the point where you're blinded by it."

"Shadow, I don't think I can."

"Fine, then I will do it for you…" Shadow stepped towards her and pushed her hard against a tree. "Look at me. I know it's hard, but the quicker you grasp this, the better. Now, Imagine I am Sonic. Think about what he said to you. Think about how he made you feel, how he pointed out your flaws, and just ran out when he couldn't take it. If you can get yourself to a point where you can attack someone like Sonic, then you'll do just fine. I know you have feelings for him, which is why I chose him. Because he hurt you. And there is nothing that can raise anger in someone…" Shadow fell back as he was punched in the jaw. He smirked. "Better."

Amy grabbed Shadow's hand to help him up… or so he thought. Instead she turned around and flipped him over her shoulder and into a tree. He didn't have time to get up before Amy grabbed his shoulder and pushed him forward, tripping him with her foot in the process. He landed in the sloppy mud with a splash. Amy pinned him down and sat on him. The rain was washing away the mud that covered her delicate cheek. "I think I win." She stood up and helped shadow to his feet.

"I'm impressed. If you can do that from the beginning of a fight, you won't have much trouble."

"You've broken my finger you rat."

"I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you. You have to experience pain to be able to endure it."

Amy smiled at Shadow, who returned it willingly. She held out her good hand and he took it, shaking it gently. "I'm glad you asked me to help Shadow. I'm really going to benefit from this."

"You won't be any help if you get ill, so let's go back, get dry and get that finger of yours bandaged up."

"Sure." They both walked off through the forest, the rain beating down. They were both covered in mud, and soaked to the bone, but Amy was smiling. She was genuinely happy. And no one, not even Sonic the Hedgehog, could put her down… again.


	3. Unlikely Allies

**Unlikely Allies.**

Amy woke groggily. She rubbed her eyes, groaning, and turned to look at the clock. 9:15. CRAP! Amy shot out of bed, grabbing her phone and making sure her clock was right. It was. She also noticed a few missed calls and texts from Shadow. She was really late. Never in her life had she ever gotten showered and dressed so fast. Grabbing her keys and slipping on some flat shoes, she ran out of her house with an apple in her mouth. Locking the door, she started speed walking to her destination. Taking a bite from her apple she got her phone again and rang Shadow back.

"So sorry, I over slept. I guess yesterday really tired me out. I'm out of the house now and on my way to the train station. I'll be there in like half an hour I promise!... What oh no, I just must have forgotten to set my alarm and I… OW!" Amy walked into someone and ended up on the floor, dropping her phone and her apple. Looking up she saw Sonic sat on the floor rubbing his chest. _Great. _She picked her phone up from the pavement, to find it had a noticeable crack down the screen. Sighing, she put it back up to her ear. "Sorry some **idiot** just walked into me and made me drop my phone. I have to go Shadow. I'll talk to you soon."

Amy picked herself up from the floor and put her bag back over her shoulder. Sonic stood and stepped toward her. "Oh my, Amy I'm so sorry! I was just coming to talk to you!"

"Look what you did! Luckily for you I can get it repaired for free!"

"Woah, Amy I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. I have to go! I'm busy!" Amy went to step around him but he blocked her path. "Sonic move!"

"Not until you talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you." Amy glared at him. He looked… different from the last time she saw him. He looked… sorry for himself. That was something she wasn't used to.

"Well I have something I need to say to you." He looked genuine. But Amy wasn't having any of it. After what happened, any feelings she had towards him were pushed far down. Though still there as anyone would expect, she was blocking them out. She no longer wanted to be infatuated with Sonic the Hedgehog. She wasn't sure she even wanted to be his friend. He was horrible. In her mind, he was just Sonic, and that's all she wanted to see him as.

"I really don't have time for this Sonic. You said everything you needed to say to me a few weeks ago. I've done what you said I should and 'got on with my life'. Now if you don't mind I have to be somewhere. Oh and don't worry…" She stepped past him and looked back over her shoulder at him. "I won't be around to bother you anymore Sonic. I'm moving on to bigger and better things. You need no longer worry yourself with 'poor, defenceless Amy Rose'". She went to move on but Sonic grabbed her arm and held her next to him.

"Amy please? I just want to straighten things out between us. Last time you didn't give me a chance to explain myself… What happened to your hand?" Amy pulled her hand out of his grip, realising that Sonic had noticed her bandaged fingers.

"I fell over a few days ago and broke my finger."

"Oh god, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Sonic. Just fine. Now I really need to go!"

"No! Amy please just talk to me for five minutes."

"Gee Sonic. All these years and you've been avoiding even the simplest of conversations with me, and now you're begging me to talk. It's amazing when you think about it, how the world works. It sucks doesn't it?! Seriously Sonic, you confuse me. First you want me to leave you alone, and now you won't leave me alone! Make up your mind!"

"Amy what I said to you was wrong. I know that. But I was worried about you. I just want you to be okay."

"Well you know what Sonic. I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine! I'm great. You know, I'm actually glad you shouted at me. It give me a different outlook on my life. And guess what… I don't need you. Goodbye Sonic. ." And just like that she walked on. Acting as if nothing had happened. Sonic was gobsmacked. He couldn't believe she'd just said that. Maybe he really did get through to her, but in the wrong way… he hadn't mean to drive her away. He just wanted to protect her.

Amy was quite pleased with herself. If there was anything she would achieve out of this new project, it would be to get over her infatuation with Sonic. Because that's all it was. Infatuation. Sure it wasn't quite a short term obsession, but she did only love him because he saved her. The idea of having a heroic boyfriend was magical. But it was wrong, and not how Amy wanted to spend the rest of her life. Infatuated with someone who probably didn't have an ounce of love in his body. At least, not for her.

She boarded the train and relaxed a little, realising there was no point fretting in being late anymore. The train couldn't go any faster than it was going. So she would just have to sit and wait. She felt bad for being late. It was only a couple of weeks but really she needed to be on time. It was all precise, and needed to be done properly. Well what a good start she was off to. As the train pulled up at the next station, she noticed Shadow was stood against a pillar waiting for her. She got off the train and walked toward him. "Shadow, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry. You weren't really needed for anything specific today anyway. However, we do have something that you might want to see." Shadow smirked a little. "I think you're really going to enjoy this. If I know you well enough, and I think I do, then this is something you really could get used to."

Amy beamed at him. "New gadget?!" He nodded lightly. Amy smiled wider. "Well let's get going then!" Amy hopped onto his back and they were out of the station in seconds. In a matter of minutes, they found themselves outside a small two story building in the middle of a wooded area. Amy took a card out of her pocket and swiped it across a sensor near the door.

Amy Rose.  
Confirmed.

The door zipped open and the two stepped inside. There wasn't much to see. Just a desk and a door way to a lift. They stepped inside and went down. The building was a lot bigger inside than it was on the outside, because most of it was underground. A few floors down, the lift came to a stop and the doors opened. The two walked down a corridor and turned into one of the rooms. Amy smiled as she walked in. "Good morning everyone. I'm so sorry I'm late." Amy scanned the room. Everyone was there.

By now, you're probably wondering who I'm talking about. Sat around a large conference table was a rather odd collection of people. At the far end was Dr Ivo Robotnik, better known as Dr Eggman. Next to him was Fiona Fox. And finally, next to her was Amy's good friend Rouge the Bat. The five of them had gotten to know each other well. Despite their differences, they actually got a long pretty well.

"Ah Amy." Eggman stood up. "Come with me. I have something to show you."

"Ohh great!" Eggman walked towards the door and the two of them headed out to another room. This room was appropriately named 'the gadget room'. "Oh by the way… Sonic being the idiot he is managed to crack my screen on my phone. You couldn't repair it for me could you? Please?" She handed the phone to Eggman who looked at it intently.

"Of course I can. I'll do it now." Eggman sat down at a bench and got to work repairing Amy's phone. She took a look around while she waited. There were gadgets everywhere in this room. One cabinet was filled with identical looking phones. Another was filled with ear pieces and mini microphones. There was a table along one wall that was covered with around seven pairs of Shadow's shoes. Eggman had been working on them to see if he could find a way to make them faster. So far he had no luck. "Here." Eggman handed Amy her phone back. It was flawless. "Now try not to break it again."

"No promises if Sonic is around."

Eggman smiled at her. After all, he still hated the blue nuisance. "Right, come here and take a look at this. It is just a prototype for now, but I needed you to test it and see if you liked it. This one is personally for you Amy. So why don't you give it a try?" Eggman produced a hammer, seemingly exactly the same as Amy's. She took it in her hand and examined it. "I know how attached you are to your hammer, but trust me you'll like this. It's super lightweight, but doesn't half pack a punch. You need not put much effort into it at all. Try swinging at that robot."

Amy turned and looked at a robot that was stood doing nothing. She took her stance and swung at the robot lightly. It went flying, hitting a wall at the other end of the room and shattered. "Wow."

"It needs work, because it is brittle. But it should be useful I think. Also I added to the shockwaves. If you hit that thing on the floor, then anything stood around you will feel like the earth is quaking beneath it. But I'll tell you when you can have the real one. I still have some tests to do."

"Right, well thank you." They made their way back to the rest of the group and sat around the table. Amy made herself a coffee, and then joined the conversation.

"So…" Rouge spoke first. "Fiona, has there been any more news?"

Fiona looked down at the table. "Unfortunately… He has a chaos emerald."

"WHAT?!" Shadow shouted. "How the hell did he manage to get a chaos emerald?"

"That sneaky swine took a tracker from me." Eggman seemed furious at this. "However, luckily for us, Shadow has one, I have three and as far as I know Sonic has the other two. So he can't easily get his hands on another one, without revealing himself to at least one of us."

The 'he' they were referring to was Scourge. Fiona had appeared a few weeks before and was found wandering around by Shadow. She said she needed help because Scourge had gone mad. He was planning on returning to Mobius and trying once again to use the master emerald and the chaos emeralds not only to turn him super, but to return him to his original state as well. The only difference was that he wasn't rushing into it. He was doing things gradually. Which is why it was safe for Amy and the rest to be able to plan an offensive over the period of three years, because that was the goal Scourge had given himself to manage his plan. This way their offence would have every defence they needed. They could plan what would be done if anything were to go wrong. The possibilities of success were endless. There was no way Scourge would win if they could be a step ahead of him. But that they would find out in three years' time.

It was Eggman's idea not to let Sonic in on this. He said that Sonic would go rushing in and just fight Scourge, which was a bad idea. Everyone agreed. Sure spending this time would give Scourge time to plan his plan, but he didn't need all that time. He was only doing it to keep himself out of sight. So he could do something one day and relax for the next week. He was lazy like that. Besides, none of them wanted Sonic around anyway. He was obnoxious, and would do anything to be the centre of attention. Not to mention resent working with Eggman and possibly Shadow. Shadow only had the idea of bringing Amy in after he witnessed what had gone on between her and Sonic. He knew then that she too would want to be away from Sonic. So mutually they decided to keep Sonic out. Sonic was an exact match for Scourge anyway. A fight between those two would go one forever without the chaos emeralds. They needed time. And time was something Sonic was never willing to give.

Shadow and Rouge had originally gone to G.U.N to see if they could use their facilities to do the mission, but they rejected it. They said that there was not enough evidence to prove that Scourge was really up to it, and that if he was then the mission was too dangerous. They were forbidden to follow it through. So they turned to Eggman who said they could use one of his bases as their headquarters and that he could help to make anything that they needed. It would all go perfectly, if no one found out.

"Well then," Amy spoke from behind her cup. "I say that our next call is to find a way to secure the rest of the emeralds so that he can't get his hands on them. But I think they should be separated, because if they're all together and he finds his way to them, then he has all seven. But if we can separate and secure the remaining six, then hopefully it will stop him from retrieving them."

"But Sonic has two." Fiona looked sceptical of Amy's words.

"Leave that to me." Shadow smirked. "If there's something I enjoy doing, it's irritating that faker."

"Right so our plan for the end of next week is to have located and secured six chaos emeralds." Rouge picked up a dry wipe marker pen and started writing on a whiteboard in the corner. "Eggman, being the electronics master, you find a way to secure the emeralds, and possibly mask their signals. If Scourge has one, he can find the rest. Shadow and Amy, you two need to locate and acquire the two emeralds that Sonic has. If I know Sonic, he's had Tails hide them away." Amy went to protest but Rouge carried on talking. "I will help Eggman with whatever he needs, and Fiona you just keep us posted on what Scourge is doing." Everyone but Amy nodded and moved out of the room to go and do their respective jobs.

"Rose, are you coming?" Shadow stood in the doorway.

"Why do I have to help get the emeralds from Sonic? I don't want to be near him. He's already annoyed me today." Amy threw her cup in the sink.

"Don't worry Rose. We can have fun with this if you like. Maybe you should talk to him. Give him a piece of your mind. While you're busy doing that, I can snoop around for the chaos emeralds. Please trust me when I say you will feel a whole lot better once he knows how you feel. And I mean properly. This morning by what you told me, I know you had a hell of a lot more to say to him." Amy walked to him and hugged him. "Besides," He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled. A rarity for Shadow that mostly only Amy saw. "It will be fun for me to watch him squirm."

Shadow winked at Amy and she giggled. In a flash of green, they were gone.

* * *

Quite happy with this one! Hope you are too! Please Review! It will be much appreciated :)


	4. I Am Amy Rose

**I Am Amy Rose.**

_Sonic placed Amy firmly on the ground and watched the skies until Eggman was far out of sight. Shadow was stood next to them, and running to them were Tails and Knuckles. Rouge was sat on the floor a few meters away, nursing an injured wing. Knuckles went straight to her and helped her up. They'd all had a hard time trying to thwart Eggman's newest scheme, but after a while had managed to send him packing once again. Amy looked up at Sonic with admiration. "Gee Sonic, thanks a bunch… I don't think…"_

_Sonic cut her off. "You and I seriously need to talk." He seemed genuinely annoyed at her and in a split second he'd picked her up and moved them away from the gang and to the side of a small barn in the middle of the field they were in. The rest of the gang looked over and Tails went to move towards them, but Shadow stopped him._

_"I think it's best if you let them talk on their own." They all understood._

_"Amy…" Sonic sighed, he needed to do this but man was it hard. "Listen to me…" He resisted the urge to look straight into her large, sparkling eyes. "I can't do this anymore. I know you're trying to help, and I appreciate it, I really do. But you're not only putting yourself in danger, sometimes you're putting other people in danger. It wouldn't be so much of a problem if you could get yourself out of these situations, but you and I both know you're not strong enough to fight your way against Eggman. I don't want to have to keep saving you Amy. So I think… I think it's probably best if you leave the team." He looked at her, as apologetically as he could. She didn't have the reaction he thought. He was expecting tears, but what he was met with was a whole lot worse._

_Anger._

_He could see it in her eyes. The sparkle lost. The green darkening. Her fists were balled up and she was glaring at him. "You know what Sonic, I've always looked up to you, always appreciated what you've done for me, but never once have I ever thought you would go far enough to insult me. It's not like I get myself into these situations for the fun of it. I don't go outside and stand in open areas with a lit up sign above my head saying 'please kidnap me'. You're treating me like I'm a child and I'm not going to stand here like one and take it. You think just because you're some big shot hero that you can go around and everyone will fall at your feet. Well guess what Sonic, I'm not a child. And I don't have to take your shit anymore. I'm done. You're not worth it."_

_Sonic was shocked. Where did that come from? But he had an image to keep, as he knew everyone was watching. "Come on Amy. You know full well you couldn't get over me if you tried. Besides, all I'm trying to do is protect you. It's all I ever try and do!"_

_Amy's anger flared at his first comment. She stepped forward angrily and Sonic found himself with his back up against the barn. "You are the most egotistical, pig-headed, unbelievably annoying person I've ever met. You don't try and protect me; you try to keep your goddamn image up because that's all you care about. It's all you're capable of caring about."_

_"That's not strictly speaking true…"_

_"Don't give me any bullshit Sonic. You've been feeding it to me for years and I've taken it without a second thought. But you've gone too far this time. You no longer control my life. I'm done with you. You're not worth my time anymore. You've hurt me too many times. Hopefully one day the world will see you for what you really are. A coward. Because all you're doing is trying to get me out of the way to make your job easier. Hope that works out for you. I'm gonna prove you wrong Sonic. I'm not just a little fan girl. I am Amy Rose." She left, walking through the field with her head held high. Aware that everyone had heard her._

_"Amy!" Sonic called for her, but decided against going after her. She was mad, and mad Amy was bad. So he left her to leave._

XXX

Amy looked at the floor. "Shadow, Please don't make me do this. I really don't want to talk to him. Thinking about it, I've said everything I need to say to him. If he wanted to talk to me that badly, he would. He would have stopped me this morning from leaving if it was so important. Please? You know what I'm like. I'm weak in the heart. I don't want him to win me over like usual. I want to stop chasing him. I want to be free of him." Shadow stopped walking and looked at her. She looked like she was going to cry. Of course, he understood. She may be trying to get over Sonic but it would be hard for her.

"Okay Rose. I'll go talk to Sonic and you go find the emeralds."

"Really? Thank you! If I know Tails, the emeralds will be hidden somewhere in his workshop. Which he might be in… which could be a problem. But the way I see it, is that as long as we can find out where they are, then we can find out when Tails will be out- get Eggy to create a distraction or something- and go then to collect them. Besides, he won't have finished all of his containers by the end of the day anyway."

Shadow contemplated it for a few minutes. "Right, Sonic when he's got nothing to do will usually be outside if it's sunny. I will go first to the workshop and see if I can find him. If I find him I will turn on my communicator and then you can listen to the conversation to know he is there. I will mention something about his whereabouts so that you know where not to go. If I can't find him then I will just come back and tell you."

"Sounds like a plan." Amy placed her hands on her head as Shadow sped out of the forest bordering Tails' and towards the building, her quills flailing. He appeared in no time at the door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again, louder this time.

"Yo Shadow! Up here!" the voice came from above him. Shadow moved back to see Sonic laid on the roof. Bingo. Before making his way up there, he remembered to click his communicator on so Amy could hear him. He hopped up onto the roof and stood next to his blue counterpart.

"Sunbathing on the roof again are we?"

"You know me Shadow. I'm fast but there's nothing wrong with relaxing when I get the chance! What brings you here anyway?"

"I was looking for Tails. I have something I was wondering if he could repair for me. Do you know where he is?"

Sonic blinked at him. Shadow asking for Tails? That was odd in itself. "Sorry Shad but Tails went off this morning to test out the Tornado. I don't understand the technical stuff behind it, but he said something about using the chaos emeralds to… do something. I stopped listening half way through. He uses these big words that I don't understand. Anyway, I haven't seen him since, but he hasn't contacted me to say if he's had any problems so I'd say that it's all gone well. Maybe he's just got carried away."

"So he's using an emerald in the Tornado? I thought that he already had that?"

"Oh he does. He's using two."

_Damn._

Shadow held back an aggravated sigh. But at least now they knew where to get the emeralds from. "Alright, thanks Sonic." He turned to leave, but Sonic called him back.

"Hey Shadow…"

"What?"

"You… don't happen to speak to Amy often do you?" Sonic was sat upright, biting his lip. A sign of nervousness. Shadow cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I spoke to her this morning, but other than that I would say maybe once a day. Why?"

"I just… I know you're the last person who would want to hear me getting all emotional, but I need someone to tell her I'm sorry. She won't talk to me, and despite what I said to her I still want to be her friend. So if you see her, will you please just tell her that? I think if anyone could get through to her, if not me, it would be you."

"I'll try, but don't count on it getting through to her. She might listen to me, but that doesn't mean she always takes my advice. Bye Sonic."

"Yeah see ya shads."

Shadow jumped off the roof and no sooner than he landed did he rush off back into the bushes to find Amy. She sat on a log, looking at the floor.

"You're right. I don't always take your advice… and now is one of those times." She looked at him. A stern look in her eyes.

"Aren't you going to at least hear what he has to say? Rose, he looks genuinely sorry, and you heard what he said. He still wants to be your friend."

"Shadow, please don't do this. You're one of my closest friends, and the only one who's actually been on my side with this whole thing. Everyone has told me to give him a second chance, but why should I? I've given him too many. I can't do it again. It just ends out badly for me. Everytime… Let's just go back to the others and tell them what we know." Amy stood up and brushed herself off. Shadow let her hop onto his back and off they went through the forest. There was something calming to Amy, about running at high speeds through the forest. The many shades of green smudging into one as she wizzes through the trees. It was like she didn't have a care in the world. Though it was something she needed help with. She couldn't run at the speed of sound. But she also didn't need Sonic. Not when she has a friend like Shadow.

He was her rock. Sure she had Cream and Tails and even Rouge, and she loved them all. But none of them quite connected with her the way Shadow did. Amy, after all, had saved him from destroying the world, and she was proud of that achievement. She used her talking skills to practically save the planet! If she hadn't have convinced Shadow to help Sonic, then Sonic wouldn't have been able to do it on his own. He's powerful but not that powerful. Amy had made a connection with Shadow that day. Not to mention Shadow was the only one who actually gave her any credit for what she did. She reminded him of Maria. Kind hearted… Maybe too kind hearted. Though he knew she was changing. After all, she was in the process of destroying all feelings for her 'one true love'. That was something that was hard. And let's not forget that she had got angry with him. That did not happen often.

Amy was knocked out of her thoughts by the sound of an explosion. It came from Tails' place! "Shadow we should go back!" Without a word Shadow doubled back on himself and headed back to Tails'. "Wait! We can't be seen together!" Shadow let Amy down onto the floor and ran out into the open area. Amy made her way around to the back of Tails' and ran out from behind the building a few minutes later. Surprisingly, or not, the cause of the explosion was Eggman, or rather, Sonic destroying one of his robots.

"Why are you here Eggman?!" Shadow was next to Sonic in a fighting stance.

"Ahh Shadow, how nice of you to join us. I was just out collecting some pieces I need for a 'personal project'."

Amy noticed the change in his voice and smirked. Now she understood. Eggman needed something for the containers and figured Tails would have what he needs. _Well, at least this means it won't be suspicious with Eggman having little to no activity lately._

"And how nice to see you Miss Rose. Must say you're looking decidedly confident despite our last encounter." She would have flared with anger if she didn't know he was only saying that to try and show that they weren't working together on a top secret mission. She pushed it back.

"Ivo." Was all she retorted, with a nod to show acknowledgement. Sonic shot a confused look towards her.

"Ivo?" Where did that come from? Since when did anyone call Eggman, Ivo? Amy ignored him. Sonic was too busy staring at Amy to realise that one of Eggman's robots had flown towards him. He was knocked back, the impact leaving him winded. Groaning, he sat up clutching his stomach. Amy, he noticed, seemed calm. She was just staring at Eggman with her arms crossed.

"Hahahahha. You're no match for me this time Sonic. Besides, if you just give me what I want then…"

"Ivo. What is it that you want exactly?" Amy had cut him off, sounding bored.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you just tell us, then no one else, or your robots, has to get hurt."

"My robots could kill you in a second."

"I'd like to see them try." Amy smirked at him. He growled at her.

"GET HER!" A robot flew towards Amy, and she didn't even flinch. Shadow appeared before her and had punched right through it. It sparked a little before falling to the floor.

"Not today Doctor. As long as I'm around, you won't get near her." Shadow turned and smiled at her.

"Oh so you'll let Shadow protect you but not me? That makes sense!" Sonic glared at Amy. The undeniable jealousy rising in his heart. She scoffed at him.

"At least Shadow doesn't complain about it." Amy turned away from him, to find a robot coming towards her. Swiftly she lifted up her foot and pushed forward with it, knocking the robot back a pace or two. She then summoned her hammer, and brought it down hard on the head of the contraption. Breaking it. "Besides, Shadow isn't my lackey. He's my friend. He protects me because he wants to. Not because he thinks he has to. Something you wouldn't understand."

Eggman was looking bored. He sighed and sat up straight. "I can see you two are having a domestic dispute here, but seriously, all I need are a few special bolts and I'll be out of your way. For now at least."

"Well then fine! What do you need?" Amy was calm. It seemed to Sonic that she just wanted to get Eggman to go away. To Shadow and Eggman, she just wanted to get away from Sonic.

"I need about 30 chrome plated hex bolts. I figured if I could get them from anywhere, Tails would be the one."

Amy sighed and turned, walking towards Tails'. Sonic looked at her in shock before tearing after her and stopping in front of her. "Amy what are you doing?"

"Giving him what he wants Sonic."

"Are you crazy?!"

"No! I'm not. I'm saving you or Shadow from getting hurt. Tails has millions of these things, so if we just give him what he wants then Tail's workshop will stay in one piece. I doubt he'd want to come back to no garage! I'm trying to save him money and effort. Unless, that is, you're afraid of what Eggman is making? Think you can't beat it Sonic?"

"No… I just… Well I guess that makes sense…"

Amy stuck her head high and sauntered past him. She returned moments later with a bog of the bolts Eggman wanted and handed them to him. "Why thank you Amy."

"Just leave."

He did as he was told and flew away. Sonic was seething. He watched as Eggman went, and then turned to Amy and Shadow who were talking. He couldn't hear what it was about; because he had sat on the roof sulking after Amy had gone inside. She might have been trying to prove him wrong but did she have to be so annoying about it. Taking away his fun. And what was going on between her and Shadow anyway? He knew they were close, but was there something more? Did Sonic really care? Amy was leaving him alone, like he wanted her to. Keeping herself out of harm's way, like he wanted her to. So why was he so down?

_You know deep down Sonic. You just keep telling yourself there's nothing there. Keep saying she means nothing… then maybe one day, she won't._

* * *

hope you enojyed it guys. Please review! I need feedback please!


End file.
